Radioactive
by egbrockstar
Summary: Looper AU. Enjolras must protect Eponine and Gavroche from his older self. See story for a better description. E/E.


**AN: Hey everybody! This an idea that popped into my head. I highly suggest that you see Looper, because it is one of the best movies I've seen. If you've seen it, you know that there is an older version of the main character, in my mind for Enjolras's older self, I saw George Clooney, the characters from Les Mis are based off the actors who played them in the film (Samantha Barks, Aaron Tveit, you get the idea).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Here's the basic plot because it was too big for the description:

Paris, France. Year: 2044. Time travel hasn't been invented, but it will be in 30 years, only to instantly be outlawed, but it's used in secret by the mafia. Enjolras is a Looper, an assassin hired by the mob to take out people from the future that are sent back to him. When the mob needs you gone, they send your future self back. When Enjolras's future self escapes, the younger suddenly finds himself on the run from the mob. The older Enjolras explains that he wants to prevent his friends from dying in a revolution against a crime boss known as The Rainmaker. Enjolras then discovers Éponine, who is the older sister of Gavroche, who could possibly grow up to become the Rainmaker.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Enjolras could almost consider his job a chore. It was always the same thing almost everyday. He would wait on the outskirts of the city with his gun ready. The target would appear. _Boom. _Right in the chest. He would collect his silver. He would take the body to a private place and burn it. He would leave.

* * *

Enjolras waited with his friend Courfeyrac on the stairs that led down to the club. Courfeyrac was a Looper like Enjolras. Courfeyrac was making a coin float in the air.

Courfeyrac was grinning, "Look what I can do."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, it wasn't anything special. A few years back, scientists discovered that 20% of the population had the gene for telekinesis. Nowadays, it was just idiots walking around like they were a gift from God because they could make a quarter float.

Enjolras noticed Bossuet, another Looper. He looked distraught.

Enjolras eyed him, "Hey Courf, what's up with Bossuet?"

Courfeyrac looked over his shoulder in Bossuet's direction, "Didn't you hear? He closed his loop."

Enjolras nodded, he knew what that meant. When the mob needs you gone for security reasons, they send your older self back to you. To be killed.

* * *

Musichetta was a dancer. Not just a dancer. She could be rented. She did it because she had a little girl to care for. Enjolras had been in a casual relationship with her. Tonight, like most nights he spent with her, he was a client. He laid in the bed next to her, feeling the high from drugs set in and the tears forming in his eyes from the droplets that administered the drug. 'Chetta laid next to him, wearing nothing but a sheet.

Enjolras turned to look at her, "'Chetta, I want to give you half of my silver. So you can raise your kid."

'Chetta closed her eyes and sighed, "You know it's never been like that, 'Jolras. You just stick to your business, and I'll stick to mine."

Enjolras left later feeling lousy.

* * *

Enjolras woke to a knock at his window. He rushed to see a disheveled Courfeyrac.

He opened the window and Courfeyrac climbed in, "Enjolras! You have to help me!"

Enjolras calmed his friend, "What happened?"

Courfeyrac hugged himself, "I was waiting for the target. I was ready. When he appeared, he started singing, the song that my mom always sang to me when I couldn't sleep. It was my loop. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I let him get away. I let my loop run. You have to help me, 'Jolras. Please, please, please! They'll hurt me or worse when they find me!"

Enjolras sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, "Get in the cellar."

* * *

Javert was someone who was sent back to supervise Loopers. He was a scary looking man, with cold, black eyes. He had called Enjolras, telling him to come by so they could talk, and Enjolras was certain it was about Courfeyrac. He sat down in the grey room that was virtually empty except for the table he was sitting at and himself. Javert walked in, wearing a black suit.

"Do you know why I called you?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I have an idea."

"We need you to tell us where Courfeyrac is. We won't hurt you. All you need to do is tell us."

Enjolras looked Javert in the eye, "Are you gonna kill him?"

Javert smirked, "No, it would change too many things."

Enjolras was silent.

Javert went on, "Are you really going to do all this for Courfeyrac? You can either tell us where he is and face no penalty, or you can stay quiet and we'll take away half of your silver, and I know you wouldn't like that because I know you want to travel."

Enjolras debated himself, he said they wouldn't kill Courfeyrac.

"My apartment. The cellar under the rug."

* * *

**AN: This is awful, I know.**


End file.
